Binders and other types of bound volumes containing computer printouts, drawings, displays, samples or other sheets are in many instances large enough and heavy enough to require a carrying and support handle for easy transportation and for supporting the binder during storage on a rack or other supporting apparatus.
Prior carrying and support handles have been difficult to insert and remove from the binder with some handles, due to their shape, size and stiffness, requiring opening of the post binder to permit insertion of the handles.
The present invention utilizes flexibility and a tapered edge to substantially improve the operation and usefulness of prior post binder carrying handles.